


Изнаночные швы

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувство вины легко может дать шанс на счастье и столь же легко может его отобрать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изнаночные швы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку Кингсманфеста "2.58. Хартвин. Гарри снимает с Эггси мерки для костюма".  
> АУ по отношению к фильму: Гарри много лет назад ушёл из агентов и подался в вольные портные, но "Кингсмен" о звонке Эггси ему доложил.  
> Разнесло на 4600 слов, из которых про снятие мерок всего 600.

Запах мела от рук Гарри заставляет вспомнить младшую школу и свой маленький костюм, сшитый на заказ ещё тогда, когда отец был жив, и им с матерью не приходилось перебиваться грошами. Когда они ещё не были взрывной волной выброшены на обочину жизни, никому не нужные и всеми позабытые.  
Харт медленно очерчивает линию скул Эггси, едва касаясь, ведёт пальцами по щеке и опускает руку, как бы случайно задевая и чуть оттягивая нижнюю губу большим, оставляя белый меловый след.  
Юноша запрокидывает голову, так и оставляя губы слегка разомкнутыми, наблюдая за непередаваемой смесью нетерпения и попыток держать себя в рамках на лице Харта. О, безукоризненный Гарри Харт, обшивающий лордов и принцев, всегда прямой и идеальный, царапающий и слепящий своими безупречными гранями. Пожалуй, таким растерянным его никто не видел последние лет двадцать. Целую жизнь по меркам Анвина.  
Прежде чем застывшее время понеслось вскачь, Эггси позволил себе вернуться мыслями в тот день, который сперва он счёл худшим в своей жизни, очень скоро убедившись, что тот день на самом деле был лучшим.

***

Сидя в участке, Эггси храбрился как мог. Конечно, он не сдал друзей, да и не за что их было сдавать: он выудил ключи, он сел за руль, он разбил машину. Машины. Однако идея о справедливости никак не успокаивала. Да и не то что бы они ему были друзьями. Понимая, что на этот раз влип накрепко, он решил всё же воспользоваться обещанной когда-то давно помощью. Укол сомнений заставил его остановиться: а что, если это обещание давно забыто? Что, если номер поменялся? Что, если поменялась заученная фраза? И главное: что, если этого номера никогда не было, если мужчина в костюме просто пытался утешить мальчика, потерявшего отца, которого тот даже толком и не видел?  
Стиснув зубы, Эггси всё же потребовал свой законный звонок, после которого оставалось только ждать.

***

Следователь не произнёс ни слова, открывая ему дверь. Эггси до последнего казалось, что его догонят пинок или плевок, но он не оказался удостоен даже процеженного сквозь зубы ругательства.  
Уже выйдя на улицу, он поймал себя на крамольной мысли, что лучше, в общем-то было бы остаться в тюрьме, чем возвращаться домой, туда, где отчим, но – он всегда возвращался к матери. Кроме Эггси у неё не осталось никого, в конце концов.  
Анвин вздрогнул, когда на его плечо опустилась ручка зонта, и голос, звучавший как что-то из давно забытого прошлого, произнёс: «Кажется, мне следовало присматривать за тобой».

***

Уже сидя в пабе с кружкой Гиннеса, Эггси изо всех сил пытался вспомнить лицо человека напротив, но всё безуспешно. Он помнил снежный шар, медаль, слова, а вот лица не помнил совсем. Приходилось верить на слово. Мать никогда не рассказывала о том, каким был отец, Анвин знал только сухие факты, и, слушая рассказ мистера Харта (так он представился), думал о том, что папа, наверное, сейчас выглядел бы точно так же. А ещё о том, как выглядела бы их с мамой жизнь, если бы не та операция.  
– А Вы до сих пор агент?  
– Нет. Я оставил службу довольно давно. Теперь я портной. Шью, а не пришиваю.  
– И Вам нравится? Не скучно?  
– После ухода с полевой работы я стал гарантом того, что у британских джентльменов всегда будут идеальные костюмы, визитки и фраки. И связей у меня теперь больше, иначе бы я не смог вытащить тебя так скоро.  
– Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
– Скука не повод каждый день проверять свои моральные убеждения на прочность. Впрочем, я всё ещё в резерве, форму не терял, разве что утратил доступ к оружию и информации. Строго говоря, теперь я шью одежду для своих коллег и соратников. Мне нравится думать об этом, как о бессрочном отпуске.  
Эггси кивнул и вперил взгляд в полированную, но заляпанную тысячами прикосновений крышку стола.  
– Ты не притронулся к своему напитку. Я прогадал, и ты не любишь пиво?  
– Нет! Нет… Всё отлично. Просто… Когда я допью, мне придётся отправиться домой.  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на отводящего глаза Эггси сквозь толстое стекло очков.  
– Ну… Возможно, тут я тоже смогу помочь. Допивай, и мы кое-куда съездим.  
Анвин постарался не слишком широко улыбаться в бокал.

***

Пока кэб вёз их в сторону самого дорогого района Лондона, Эггси начал сомневаться в том, что ехать с мистером Хартом (назвать его по имени даже в мыслях казалось совершеннейшей невоспитанностью, и почему-то сейчас Эггси это волновало) было хорошей идеей. Тот, в свою очередь, сохранял невозмутимость, никак не комментируя беспокойное ёрзанье слева от себя.  
Когда водитель начал плавно прижиматься к обочине, расслабившийся было Анвин напрягся снова, так что зубы клацнули от резкости перехода. Гарри слегка приподнял бровь, но комментировать это никак не стал, только расплатился и вышел из машины, оставив за собой открытой дверь. Эггси ничего не оставалось, кроме как проскользить по гладкому сиденью и последовать за ним, прямо к стеклянным, но всё же тяжёлым на вид дверям под вывеской «Kingsman». Мистер Харт открыл дверь, пропуская юношу вперёд, затем вошёл сам, позволив себе самую каплю торжества, будто он показывал Эггси не ателье, пусть и элитное, а сам Букингемский дворец.  
Эггси, судя по всему, не впечатлился.  
– Здесь Вы работаете?  
– Именно. И предлагаю тебе стать моим учеником. Интересует?  
– Я похож на храброго портняжку?  
– Ты похож на молодого человека с хорошими задатками, прекрасным потенциалом и отвратительным окружением. Твой отец не хотел бы такой судьбы для тебя, хотя и своей вряд ли бы пожелал. Джентльмена оценивают по его окружению, и здесь, уверяю, оно будет наилучшим. К тому же, тебе не придётся возвращаться домой.  
– Но где я буду жить?  
– Здесь. Наверху есть жилые помещения.  
– И Вы тоже там живёте?  
– Нет, но мой дом тоже недалеко отсюда.  
– Кажется, вариантов у меня не так уж много. Я согласен.  
Анвин и сам понимал, что лукавил: было что-то любопытное в этом портном-агенте-в-отставке, что-то, что делало его опасным. Эггси хотел поближе посмотреть на этого странного человека, возможно, даже заглянуть внутрь.  
И он был другом его отца.  
Значит, он просто не мог быть плохим человеком.

***

Гарри прошёл в дом и щёлкнул выключателем. Тусклый свет разгорающихся ламп окрасил гостиную, и вместо того, чтобы смешать себе традиционный правильный мартини, Харт направился прямиком к бару с целью извлечь на свет божий самый старый виски в своей коллекции. Плеснув в бокал напитка на два пальца, он устало опустился в кресло, с трудом удерживая плечи распрямлёнными.  
Настоящий джентльмен не теряет выдержки даже наедине с собой.  
В последний раз, когда ему это не удалось, он ушёл в отставку.  
Этот мальчик... Был словно последним шансом сделать что-то хорошее, уравновесить всех друзей, которые погибли из-за него. Конечно же, в первую очередь, его отца. В первые годы после смерти отца Гарри следил за его семьёй, запрашивал еженедельные отчёты. Знал, сколько часов в день Мишель плачет, какой сендвич у Эггси на ланч, и как часто он берёт в руки отцовскую медаль.  
Убедившись, нет, убедив себя в том, что у них всё в порядке, Гарри дал слабину и закрыл своё всевидящее око.  
Зря.  
Не сумев погасить острое чувство вины, он чуть не оказался повинен в том, что ещё одна судьба была бы загублена.  
Харт надеялся, возможно, в последний раз в жизни. Надеялся, что хотя бы этот мальчик не погибнет по прихоти «Kingsman» или его неосторожности.  
Это решение не далось ему легко, он давно никого не учил, справедливо полагая, что связь между мастером и его протеже слишком тяжела для его и так задавленного прошлым сердца. Казалось, его биения даже не слышно под грузом ответственности.  
Сегодня своими руками Гарри положил на него ещё одну каменную плиту.

***

Спустя месяц Гарри более понятным не становится. Швейное мастерство даётся Эггси сложно, натужно, все эти полочки, проймы, оверлок и трикотажные швы. Сложнее было только учиться манерам. А манерам Харт учил его едва ли не более самозабвенно, чем шитью, неустанно повторяя, что для того, чтобы обшивать джентльменов, юноша сам должен стать джентльменом. Несмотря на эти увещевания, Эггси себя джентльменом не считал, хотя догадывался, что и сам родился с чем-то вроде серебряной ложечки в заднице, но жизнь выбила её из него довольно рано. Поди теперь отыщи.  
– Костюм – это новый доспех, – в очередной раз известил Гарри. Эггси с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. – И тебе пора обзавестись собственным. Портной без костюма – это никуда не годится.  
– Ну конечно. Пойду сниму мерки.  
– Нет. Я сниму сам, обмерять себя слишком трудно и требует большого опыта.  
Признав несомненную правоту наставника, Анвин прошёл во вторую примерочную и переоделся в рубашку и брюки для снятия мерок. Распрямив широкие плечи, чуть расставив ноги, он замер перед зеркалом. Мистер Харт не заставил себя ждать, даже звать не пришлось, тот словно стоял за дверью и слушал шелест ткани, толкнув ручку как только всё стихло. Окинув оценивающим взглядом своего протеже, он стянул с его головы кепку и повесил на крючок:  
– От этого нам тоже придётся избавиться.  
Эггси не ответил.  
Харт снял свой пиджак, медленно вынул запонки из петель, закатал рукава рубашки и достал из кармана брюк свой личный метр. Анвин скупым движением поднял воротник и снова распрямил руки, держа их чуть отведёнными от тела. Всё для удобства идеального мать его мистера Харта.  
Тот, в свою очередь, обошёл вокруг Анвина, оглядывая его и даже проведя рукой от плеча к плечу, оценивая изгиб и продумывая подходящий фасон, который сделал бы Эггси немного более изящным, но не сжимал мускулистую спину. Доспех должен быть удобным.  
Отвернувшись, Гарри сделал карандашную пометку в блокноте. Расправив метр в расслабленных руках, он наконец приложил конец к основанию плеча Гэри и протянул ленту вниз, на уровень большого пальца.   
Анвин не думал, что человеку, от которого требуется просто стоять, может быть так трудно.  
Харт почти танцевал вокруг него, прикладывая метр то к плечам, то пропуская его подмышками (Эггси очень, очень старался не дышать так тяжело), измеряя талию и обхват груди, постоянно крутясь и записывая цифры с безжалостной точностью машины. Гэри смотрел на это зрелище в зеркало, не смея даже повернуть голову, чтобы не напрячь мускулы шеи, только глаза будто снимали кадры этой удивительной пляски.  
Вот рука Гарри задержалась на его груди, ровно на солнечном сплетении.  
Вот Гарри стоит сзади, чуть склонившись.  
Вот Гарри поднимает руку подопечного и оборачивает ленту вокруг правого запястья.  
Дыхание обдаёт пальцы, мельчайшие волоски на кисти встают дыбом.  
Опрятный вид Харта терпит позорное положение: волосы слегка растрепались, а глаза так блестят, видно, что он получает удовольствие от процесса.  
В этот момент Гарри выглядит таким молодым, едва ли старше самого Эггси.  
Тот думает, что из его учителя вышел бы отличный убийца. Вместо ленты в его руках Гэри видит стальной тросик, идеально, чтобы задушить или просто перерезать горло. В следующую секунду это наваждение пропадает, сменяется другим.  
Гарри опускается ещё ниже, измеряет обхват бёдер. Метр скользит прямо по расслабленному члену, от чего тот моментально начинает вставать. Эггси кажется, что он стремительно краснеет, но в зеркале видно, что кровь наоборот покинула его лицо.  
Харт, не прерывавший своего безумного кружения, опускается перед Анвином, равнодушно скользит взглядом по натянувшейся ширинке и прикладывает конец ленты к самой его промежности. Его ученик непроизвольно расставляет ноги пошире, и Гарри снимает последнюю мерку.  
Отвернувшись, он спускает рукава своей рубашки, невозмутимо вставляет запонки в манжеты, надевает пиджак и выходит.  
Эггси впервые в жизни чувствует себя конченым идиотом.

***

Первое время Эггси старался не встречаться взглядом со своим наставником, но, как оказалось, переживал он зря. Гарри ничем не показал отвращения, упрёка или неодобрения. Настоящий джентльмен. Твою мать.  
Эггси яростно отпарывал неудачно пришитый подклад, чувствуя себя грёбаной Пенелопой, с той лишь разницей, что он точно не нарочно портил процентов семьдесят швов. Как раз когда он вынул последние обрывки нитей из плотной ткани, он услышал звук колокольчика, оповещающий о приходе клиента. Рефлекторно пригладив волосы, он вышел в зал, чтобы встретить посетителя, но увидел только мужскую спину, скрывающуюся за дверью кабинета Харта.  
К Харту часто обращались лично, но всегда проходили ожидать в примерочные, так что в Эггси сразу разыгралось неуёмное любопытство. Недостойное джентльмена, сказал бы Харт. Анвину было плевать, поскольку первое чувство благоговения прошло окончательно после снятия мерок для костюма. Осторожно ступая по идеально подогнанному, совсем не скрипящему паркету, укрытому приглушающим шаги ковром, Эггси подошёл к не до конца закрытой двери в кабинет. Ну да, он уже знал, что прежде здесь не было учеников, от кого бы гостю прятаться? Мельком бросив взгляд на входную дверь, он увидел, что та закрыта на щеколду. Какой предусмотрительный посетитель. Наконец, он добрался до кабинета и замер так, чтобы тень не падала в проём. Пришлось напрячь слух изо всех сил, чтобы слышать тихий разговор двоих мужчин.  
– …нам нужен. Галахад. Пожалуйста.  
– Я не Галахад, я Гарри. Найдите уже замену.  
– Ты же знаешь, по традиции замену ищут только мёртвому агенту.  
– Что ж, это проблему решить я не смогу, извини.  
– Гарри. Я не враг тебе.  
– Разве? Тогда почему ты раз в полгода пытаешься зазвать меня обратно, Мерлин?  
– Потому что там ты нужен больше, чем здесь.  
– А вот мне кажется, что хороший костюм всё же нужнее очередной бессмысленной смерти.  
На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Загадочный «Мерлин» вздохнул и, видимо, задумался о чём-то своём.  
– Ты же сам всегда говорил о принципе наименьшего зла.  
– Я и сейчас не спорю. Просто я давно не верю, что то зло, которое я совершал, было меньшим.  
Мерлин снова вздохнул, и Эггси услышал шелест ткани, скользящей по обивке кресла. Он еле успел отойти от двери к прилавку, натянув при этом на лицо маску скучающего безразличия. Видимо, вышло чересчур безразлично.  
Мерлин явно был из тех, кто предпочтёт стильный пуловер пиджаку, а библиотеку шумной вечеринке. И хотя ни он, ни Гарри не подали виду, что заметили слушателя их разговора, Эггси почему-то подумал, что они всё знали.  
– Джентльмены, позвольте представить вас друг другу. Мерлин, это Гэри Анвин, мой подмастерье. Эггси, это Мерлин, один из лучших агентов «Кингсмен», даром что сидит в штабе круглыми сутками.  
На лице Мерлина промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, когда тот протягивал ладонь Эггси для рукопожатия, но тот списал это на удивление от того, что Гарри так откровенно сообщил о его роде занятий своему ученику. Эггси даже успел подумать, что Харт сделал это специально, чтобы Мерлин быстрее ушёл.  
Мерлин же развернулся к Гарри, посмотрел на того долгим внимательным взглядом, затем кивнул и ушёл, не прощаясь. Эггси решил бы, что это неприемлемо, но Харт почему-то вовсе не обратил внимания на такую вопиющую беспардонность.  
– Подслушивать не достойно джентльмена, молодой человек, – сказал он наконец мнущемуся за прилавком Эггси.   
Тот открыл было рот, чтобы оправдаться или извиниться, но почему-то не сделал ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого он спросил:  
– Если Вы правда так им нужны, почему не вернётесь?  
Харт помолчал немного, потом устало провёл ладонью по лицу и сказал:  
– Пройдёмся ко мне. Научу тебя делать правильный мартини.

***

Зайдя в дом, Гарри сразу отправился в уборную. Неспешно вымыл руки, умылся прохладной водой. Тщательно промокнул влагу махровым полотенцем и наконец вышел к гостю. Эггси всё ещё стоял посреди комнаты, заинтересованно озираясь. Садиться не рискнул – слышал уже не одну нотацию о том, что на всё следует спрашивать разрешения.  
Гарри жестом указал на диван, всё ещё не находя в себе сил открыть рот.  
Эггси упал на мягкие подушки, но сразу же подобрался. Гарри, впрочем, в этот день было наплевать на то, как именно он сидит. Первым молчание прервал Анвин, глядя на Гарри, он спросил снова:  
– Так почему Вы не хотите вернуться?  
Харт с нечитаемым выражением лица прошёл к бару, налил себе и Гэри пряного рома, отдал ему бокал и опустился в кресло напротив.  
– Что ты знаешь о своём отце, Эггси?  
Анвин помолчал немного и начал перечислять:  
– Он был агентом. Вы его знали. Он погиб, когда я был маленьким. Они с мамой очень любили друг друга, я как-то нашёл в кладовке блокнот со стихами, которые они в молодости писали друг другу. Ещё я видел свадебное фото, там же в коробке. Я не очень-то на него похож. Разве что характером, но это мамины слова, не мои.  
– Ты действительно похож на него, – кивнул Гарри. – А я не просто знал его, он был мне хорошим другом. И моим протеже.  
– Учили его шить? – Неловко, агрессивно пошутил Эггси. Гарри не улыбнулся.  
– Если бы я не пригласил его в «Кингсмен», он был бы жив. Или если бы я не был так самоуверен. Или... Из-за нас гибнут не только плохие люди. Все эти... Сопутствующие потери, – последние слова он почти выплюнул, – и наши друзья. «Кингсмен» считает, что имеет право судить. Что мы пастыри и защитники, но мы просто паразиты. Полезные, но паразиты, понимаешь?  
Эггси молчал. Он не привык жалеть себя, он не тосковал по отцу и другой жизни. Просто хватался за шанс забрать мать и сестрёнку из клоповника, в котором отчим засел так, что не вынуть.  
– Почему Вы говорите мне всё это?  
– Отвечаю на твой вопрос развёрнуто, чтобы Мерлин не смог тебя завербовать. Иначе на моей совести будет и твоя смерть.  
– Вы не в ответе за меня.  
– Возможно.  
– Но с чего вдруг Мерлину вербовать меня? А... Подождите. Имя.  
– Верно. Будь уверен, он уже изучил твоё досье вдоль и поперёк, а оно говорит о твоих задатках самым лучшим образом.  
– Что ж, мне надо поблагодарить Мерлина за сегодняшний визит. Я наконец побывал в неприступной крепости Гарри Харта.  
Хозяин неприступной крепости тихо засмеялся, и Эггси вдруг понял, что впервые слышит его смех. Если бы Анвин знал, что добиться этого непривычного звука так просто, он бы ни за что не стал так стараться быть серьёзным рядом с ним.  
– Хэй, мистер Харт. Вы сказали, что научите меня делать правильный мартини.  
– В следующий раз, Эггси.  
В этих словах Анвин услышал обещание. Приглашение.

***

Предложение Мерлина не заставило себя ждать. Конечно, Эггси отказался. Впервые в жизни он так искренне не желал разочаровывать человека рядом.

***

Теперь Эггси время от времени приходит к Гарри. В один прекрасный день мать просит его вернуться, но он понимает, что если она попробует вступиться за него, отчим может её ударить. Тогда он его точно убьёт, и Эггси не знает, хватит ли связей Гарри, чтобы снова спасти его задницу от тюрьмы. Он даже не уверен, что Гарри захочет спасать убийцу.  
Эггси обещает маме, что всё будет хорошо, и они увидятся, как только это станет возможно, и тем же вечером напивается вдрызг. Ноги сами несут его к дому Харта, и это первый раз, когда он приходит без приглашения. Первый из многих, и эту невоспитанность Гарри ему прощает.

***

Эггси не мог уснуть. Шёл второй час пустого вглядывания в потолок, но сон никак не хотел приходить. Эггси размышлял о том, зачем он приходит к Гарри каждые несколько дней, и даже занимает гостевую спальню с периодичностью раз в месяц, и почему Харт его впускает. Гарри даже ни разу не отчитал его за это. Он просто открывал дверь, давал Эггси полотенце и одноразовые зубную щётку и станок по просьбе, а затем предоставлял его самому себе. Большинство таких вечеров, оставался Анвин или нет, они проводили в молчании. Эта тишина удивительным образом не угнетала ни одного из них.  
А сегодня бессонница крепко вцепилась в Эггси.  
Прерывисто вдохнув, он поднялся с постели и открыл окно, впуская ночную прохладу. Решив, что нужно умыться и затем вернуться в остывшую, посвежевшую от проветривания постель, Анвин отправился в единственную в доме ванную комнату.  
Ступая осторожно из опаски нарушить чуткий сон хозяина дома, Эггси крался к нужной двери в тишине. Узкая полоска света под ней отправила было Анвина к кухонной раковине, но странные, приглушённые звуки заставили замереть и вслушаться.

***

Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать. Нет, его выдержка не дала слабину, но сколько бы он ни удерживал себя, крамольные мысли из головы убрать не мог никак.  
Его разрывало от чувства вины и от желания прикоснуться к Эггси, говорить с ним, спать с ним.  
Гарри не боялся осуждения, не боялся разницы в возрасте.  
Но что сказал бы Ли? Ли-в-смерти-которого-он-повинен?  
Так-то он хотел отплатить ему за добро?  
Связные мысли вытеснялись из головы смутными образами: вот Эггси удерживает лекало левой рукой, большой и указательный пальцы разведены и напряжены, правая скользит вдоль, сжимая мел, костяшки чуть побледнели. Вот Эггси ухмыляется, отпуская очередную шутку про снобов и аристократов, кожа на челюсти натягивается, заостряя черты, делая его не таким юным, превращая мягкие мазки в рваные линии. Вот Эггси впервые появляется из примерочной в своём новом с иголочки костюме, идеально под него подогнанном, облегающем, но не стягивающем. В нём Анвин особенно хорош – ещё бы, примерок было в два раза больше необходимого, Гарри позволил себе единственную слабость: касаться подопечного под предлогом подгонки наряда. Даже если Эггси и заметил подвох, то ничего не сказал, отплачивая за молчание Гарри после снятия мерок.  
Образы сливались в бесконечный поток, части никак не хотели складываться в единое целое, но это было и не нужно. Чувство вины, как ни странно, совсем не помогало справиться с возбуждением, и Харт, негромко выругавшись, приспустил пижамные штаны. Упёршись левой рукой в стену, расставив ноги, он наконец сжал свой член в ладони, сразу проходясь размашистыми движениями по всей длине. Позволил себе немного удовольствия, оттянув крайнюю плоть и оглаживая головку, но затем продолжил, стремясь побыстрее закончить, не давая себе насладиться фантазией сполна: он представлял, как снимает этот чёртов костюм с Эггси, медленно, одну за другой расстёгивает пуговицы, и с каждой такой взгляд Анвина становится всё темнее, всё опаснее.  
Гарри не выбирал, кем и чем ему быть одержимым.  
Стиснув зубы, Харт кончил прямо себе в кулак, а потом уперся пылающим мокрым лбом в холодную плитку и простонал:  
– Прости меня, Ли, прости, прости, прости...

***

Эггси едва смог заставить себя выйти из ступора, вызванного услышанным, и отправиться к гостевую спальню.  
Словно кусочек паззла встал на место, самый важный кусочек – по идее, ты знаешь, что на нём, но пока не держишь в руках, нет никакого проку от этих догадок.  
Что же, похвала недостающему элементу.  
Вина... Вина перед Ли Анвином, вина за собственные чувства и желания. Эггси одновременно был зол на Харта за его глупость – при чём здесь вообще его отец, если речь идёт о них двоих, и всё же понимал.  
Он вряд ли сам бы поступил иначе.  
Но Эггси не хотел упускать своё, и тем более не хотел, чтобы Гарри сжёг себя изнутри из чувства вины и ненависти к самому себе.  
Анвину хватило всего пары движений, чтобы закончить самому и наконец начать проваливаться в дрёму, думая о том, как он может помочь им обоим.

***

Эггси остервенело тёр больные от недосыпа глаза, опершись одной рукой на стойку в ожидании клиентов. Гарри скрылся у себя в кабинете ещё полчаса назад, и ни звука не доносилось из-за закрытой двери. Анвин всё ещё не до конца верил в то, что ночной эпизод ему не приснился.  
Никаких коварных планов он, конечно, строить не собирался, но и сидеть, сложа руки, теперь, когда он знал, что безразличие наставника лишь тщательно поддерживаемая иллюзия, не смог бы.

***

Впервые Гарри заметил, что что-то изменилось, в следующий визит Эггси к нему домой. Они привычно уже сидели за вечерним чтением: Анвин на диване, Харт в своём кресле, но Эггси и не думал смотреть в книгу по истории мужского костюма. Гарри поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Эггси. Тот пристально смотрел на него, почти не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не моргая. Воздух словно бы загустел, и Гарри даже перестал дышать.  
Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Эггси наконец пошевелился, перекладывая ногу на ногу, и взгляд Харта метнулся вниз – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть внушительную выпуклость, так плотно обтянутую брючной тканью, что сомнений в её характере не могло остаться никаких. Гарри снова посмотрел в нахальные глаза своего ученика и всё же позволил себе отреагировать: приподнял бровь, насмешливо и недоумённо глядя поверх очков, а затем вернулся к газете.  
Эггси закатил глаза, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы фыркнуть – он и не думал, что такой дешёвый трюк может сработать.  
Но с чего-то же надо было начинать, верно?

***

С того вечера о комфорте Харта в обществе Анвина не могло быть и речи. Если прежде их общение представляло собой образчик гармонии независимо от желаний Гарри, то теперь всё пошло псу под хвост. Эггси делал большие успехи в освоении портняжного мастерства, но вот уроки хороших манер явно и открыто игнорировал. Он совсем забыл о границах личного пространства, и хотя Гарри понимал, что ничего плохого он не делает, от этого не становилось легче.  
Выдержка Харта позволяла ему игнорировать взгляды, намёки в словах и даже прикосновения, но, видит бог, ему было непросто. Как-то он даже подумал, что так долго пытался перестать быть Галахадом, но теперь изо всех сил старается сохранить свою праведность.  
Святоша Галахад.  
Рыцарь гибельного табурета.  
Гарри не выдержал и нервно рассмеялся, чем сразу привлёк обострённое внимание Эггси.  
Всё ещё посмеиваясь, Гарри пошёл наводить порядок во второй примерочной. Раскладывая мел, щётки, собирая рассыпанные булавки, Харт почти медитировал, будто наводил порядок и внутри себя тоже. Чересчур увлекшись скручиванием метра в тугую шайбу, он не заметил в зеркалах человека, входящего следом за ним, так что ладонь на плече оказалась для него полной неожиданностью. Рефлексы сделали всё за него: схватить за запястье, дёрнуть на себя и тут же впечатать спиной в стену, стиснув горло, почти отрывая незваного гостя от пола. Благо он оказался ниже ростом. Благо он оказался... Эггси?  
Гарри ожидал увидеть в его глазах страх, отвращение, даже ненависть. Чего он точно не ожидал в них увидеть, так это возбуждённого огня. Харт был так этим удивлён, что даже не сразу отпустил Анвина, и, когда наконец опомнился, почувствовал крепкую хватку, стиснувшую его руку по манжете, болезненно вжимающую запонку в торчащую косточку на запястье. Не дающую отстраниться.  
Удивление сменилось гневом: глупый мальчишка не выучился даже стучать.  
Гарри, уже едва сдерживая ярость, зашипел:  
– Что ты, чёрт тебя побери, делаешь?  
– То, что мне хочется. Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешает. Благоприятно сказывается на нервной системе, знаешь ли.  
Харт едва сдержал порыв стиснуть пальцы на беззащитном горле, оставляя следы, метки. Преподавая урок. Краем сознания он отметил, что пульс под его ладонью был не в пример спокойнее его собственного.  
«Стареешь, Галахад, стареешь».  
Рука Анвина, опустившаяся на молнию его брюк, сосредоточиться никак не помогала.  
Сложно взять себя в руки, когда кто-то сделал это за тебя.  
Ненавидя себя, он чувствовал, как болезненно приятно касание уже напряжённой из-за выплеска адреналина плоти. Проклиная себя, он уперся рукой в стену слева от головы Эггси, не в силах отказаться от этой ласки, сдаваясь, утратив волю к борьбе с собой.  
Эггси верно расценил это как разрешение и одной рукой начал расстёгивать ремень, затем молнию, и, наконец, пробрался под бельё из мягчайшего хлопка (выглаженное – он не сомневался), стиснул член Гарри и наконец позволил себе поверить в происходящее. Пробежавшись пальцами по стволу, он слегка сжал яички и легко помассировал за ними, не ослабляя хватки. Эггси казалось, он бесконечно может продолжать, просто смотреть на опущенные веки Гарри, на то, как капли пота катятся по его вискам, повисают на ресницах, как такой идеальный образ разбивается вдребезги – всего лишь по мановению руки.  
«Ну, кто здесь теперь волшебник!» – хотелось закричать ему, но где-то на уровне подсознания он понимал, как хрупок мир в этот момент, как важно не сказать не то, не сделать не то, а самое главное – не почувствовать не то.  
Эггси крепче сжал чужую плоть, принося удовольствие на границе с болью, давая Гарри именно то, что ему было нужно.  
Эггси рискнул отпустить руку, стискивающую его горло, проникая левой в собственные брюки, касаясь, но оттягивая завершение, пропуская старшего вперёд.  
Настоящий джентльмен.  
Гарри бы гордился, будь он в состоянии мыслить в этот момент.  
Скомканное удовольствие не могло быть долгим для двух мужчин на пике эмоций, и Эггси наконец почувствовал, почувствовал всё: сперва сжимающие его глотку пальцы, затем влагу и пульсацию плоти в своей правой руке, и затем, уже будучи на грани обморока, собственное удовольствие, оглушающее, ослепляющее, лишающее рассудка.  
Тогда мир замолчал и погас.

***

Когда сквозь белые пятна наконец стало видно хоть что-то: сперва носки начищенных туфель, потом стрелки на дорогой ткани, следом мокрое пятно – на ней же, не заправленная рубашка, и, наконец, лицо Гарри, Эггси смог поверить в то, что это был не алкогольный или наркотический трип, а невероятная правда.  
У него получилось.  
У Эггси получилось.  
Теперь всё должно быть хорошо.  
И тогда Харт наконец-то заговорил:  
– Тебе лучше уйти, Эггси.  
Анвин успел подумать, что всё не могло быть так просто, и только это не позволило ему выбить наставнику пару-тройку зубов.   
– Какого хрена, Гарри?  
– Это не кончится ничем хорошим.  
– Смею надеяться, что это вообще не кончится.  
– Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь.  
– А ты ни в чём не виноват. И особенно ты не виноват в том, что можешь чувствовать.  
На лице Харта промелькнула тень, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Анвин уже не захотел останавливаться, нащупав нужную точку, будто от того, как быстро он будет говорить, зависело теперь всё. Он поднял руки и положил их на голову Гарри, до боли прижимаясь своим лбом к его и шепча:  
– Ты не виноват, не виноват, никогда не был и не будешь, и ты никогда больше не будешь один, не останешься один, я тебе не позволю, я тебя не оставлю...  
Гарри слишком хотелось верить в это, чтобы руководствоваться здравым смыслом. Гарри слишком долго был один.  
Именно поэтому он положил свои ладони поверх рук Эггси и позволил ему остаться.

В конце концов, никто не свят.


End file.
